


The Love Song

by MzMilo



Series: Viewfinder Prompts [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Asami, M/M, future-setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMilo/pseuds/MzMilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flips it open, his eyes glinting colder as it comes clear that someone is brave enough to pit himself against him, the Asami Ryuuichi, in serenading to Akihito with a love song no less. With no small amount of righteous indignation, Asami curses the gift giver with a thousand deaths, each of them becoming gruesome as the number goes further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Song

Asami Ryuuichi wakes up at the penthouse that morning, finding his breakfast spread on the table as usual, but it is Akihito's unusual reaction that has overtaken his whole attention. The young man, who did not even seems to notice his arrival inside the dining area, is staring at the CD album with his cheeks flaming adorably.

 

 

Asami's eyes narrowed. It's his sole right to bring out that kind of reaction from his lover. And for a mere CD to cause it is utterly unforgivable, in his humble opinion.

At the sound of Asami dragging the chair with much force than what is necessary, has finally pulled Akihito back to reality. As a result of the sound, Akihito topples nearly falling down on his own chair as he has not heard the other's entrance. But when his eyes find those golden orbs, Akihito's face turns pink. Hazel eyes immediately skittering back to the CD again has caused if possible, a blush in different shades of red.

This uncharacteristic silence of Akihito unnerves Asami in ways he can't describe. It is then when Asami fully inspects that the CD album is a gift. From whom remains the question.

"What's in it?" The tone of his voice is quiet, saturating with danger that has Akihito to glance at him in alarm and mild confusion because it's too obvious.

"A love song."

The slightly chilly stare from this answer kick-starts Akihito's self-preservation instincts to a certain degree that makes him to bolt out from his seat. Furthermore, Akihito takes no shame in running away from whatever feral beast that has awoken inside Ryuuichi's dark heart. Even if it means conveniently forgetting his own breakfast in turn.

Sparing a second, Akihito can't help that his eyes drift back on the CD album once more as he turn away from the kitchen, unknowing of the golden orbs' gaze that could have been frozen fire at Akihito's evident concern at the CD containing the love song in it.

Out of the penthouse door, Akihito's expression changes to a thoughtful one while the other left inside the penthouse shoots a death glare at the innocent-looking CD album.

**~*The Love Song*~**

Asami is emitting a stifling tension all over his surroundings that even made Kuroda to voluntarily vacate his presence.

The boss is being very productive today, consumed by contained rampaging frustration quaking any lesser human to their knees to a sobbing, nearly traumatized mess. The reason for this not so unusual reaction is rather simple: Takaba Akihito, who for all intents and purposes is not aware of how his careless actions would damn anyone courtesy of one hair-trigger underworld kingpin.

Surreptitiously, Kirishima lets out a put-upon sigh.  _For a season such as Valentine's Day. This sucks big-time._

"Kirishima."

The call snaps him out from his gloom. "Yes, Asami-sama?" Inwardly Kirishima tenses, waiting for the blow of orders from his boss.

"Bring me a CD player."

Completely out of his depth, Kirishima blinks a quizzical look at Asami.

Probably sparing an ounce of pity at the mercurial mood of his that the subordinates are suffering from, Asami deigns Kirishima an explanation to this strange request. "I want to listen to a love song."

_A love song?!_ Kirishima thinks, jaws almost dropping as he manages a dutiful reply, "…Within five minutes, Asami-sama."

Making sure that the boss is engrossed with paper works once again, for the lack of any privacy while inside the office, and within Asami's earshot, Kirishima and Suoh stealthily trade what-the-fuck looks.

**~*The Love Song*~**

After his subordinates had gone for a well-deserved break, Asami pulls out the CD album from the drawer. He gives it a once-over, noting that it was a performance collaboration between two artist named [ _John Legend_  and  _Lindsey Sterling._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwsYvBYZcx4)

Flipping it open, his eyes glints colder as it becomes clear that someone is brave enough to pit himself against him, the Asami Ryuuichi, in serenading to Akihito with a love song no less. With no small amount of righteous indignation, Asami curses the gift giver with a thousand deaths, each of them becoming gruesome as the number goes further.

But before any of that is about to happen, Asami has to clear up the reason as to why Akihito was impressed by a mere love song. Pushing the play button, Asami waits for the prelude of his next action.

As it begins, a faint frown appears on his face as the piano and violin played together in one perfect harmony.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

Bulls-eye. Asami sits ramrod straight on his seat on how the song aptly describes him and Akihito's normal patterns.

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Well, Akihito is a mind-inducing headache to his tails and Asami's closest subordinates.

_And a slippery AWOL eel on bad days_ , Asami adds.

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

Asami vividly recalls the irresistible pull he had felt when he first met the spitfire brat. Such attraction is not even rare in all of his worldly experiences. His preferences were often prickly partners who challenged Asami to tame their willful fire. He knows he is a considerate lover. Generous even. But that did not meant to include his affections. Surely Akihito would not be so different was his thoughts before.

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

But curbing his simmering lust for Akihito had been an impossible endeavor. Asami in a once-upon–the-time childishness bid that it was Akihito's own fault for being disarmingly tempting. In return, Asami manipulated and awaken Akihito's slumbering lust; he made Akihito to tolerate his touch to liking it, to crave his kisses, and to need their couplings. Coercing Akihito to the addictive pleasures as they both reach together the orgasmic heights.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine_

And in a curved ball against Asami, this desire became something instinctual. It was too late to salvage as the compelling chemistry between them began to fester into near maniacal obsession, growing worse for every coincidental and intentional meeting which bestowed an unmatched euphoria of satisfaction to Asami. For only Akihito had appealed to each and every one of his senses.

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
_

It is bizarre. The necessity of fixated need with Akihito is a weakness Asami willingly indulged. But the full-blown love later on which was clarified during the Baishe fiasco overpowered any rational thought and logic. That scared Asami. It almost repulsed him.

_'Cause all of me Loves all of you_

Akihito is both delicious and infuriating; arresting fiery quality and inner beauty is preternaturally in his system. Still, Asami find himself ultimately charmed. Spell-bounded by the deadly venomous trap, the hunter is unwittingly ensnared by the very person he hunts. The world sure loves its ironies.

_Love your curves and all your edges_

Akihito's core of pride and integrity made him comparable to a martyr for a good cause. This resilience and unfaltering will to taste life also made Akihito stronger, adaptive, and flexible in anytime and anywhere.

_All your perfect imperfections_

Akihito's independent and self-sufficient characteristic is a double-edged sword. It made him to act heedless of stakes to his own person. His zest for life made him an adrenaline junkie, of course, any perilous obstacles are responded by diving headfirst oftentimes half-cocked plan.

_Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you_

On top of that, much more enticing is that steadfast compassion and uncorrupted innocence still intact after all Akihito has been through, much to his fascination and admiration. A reason to why it has become Asami's unshakeable resolve to protect Akihito from others and to himself.

_You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

Takaba Akihito flips his world, unintentionally obliterating what Asami once knew. Takaba Akihito opens not just the door but windows of possibilities. He unknowingly claims and fits himself on the hollowed hole inside Asami's scarred heart—an existence that undeniably boosts Asami's enrichment.

_'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

Akihito would never have the knowledge of Asami's fanatism of him which results to several "accidental" deaths. Disposable. Collateral damage. Simply because, Asami has zero tolerance to any attempts of removing Akihito from him. When push came to shove, Asami will do what is needed and what it takes… If it allows him to keep what is  _his._

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

Vanity is never Akihito's forte. But with no doubt he will be comforted and reassured that his place will  _always_  be by Asami Ryuuichi's side.

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

Although Asami had taken shameless delight in ruffling Akihito's feathers underneath the teasing is a surfacing sadistic amusement of his humor, but any negativity of expression on Akihito is something that Asami has never been fond of. No matter the whys and hows of any danger appear to be superficial or no, Asami will not live it down for it symbolized that he fails to protect what is his.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

Any hard earned control vanishes to the wind, as Akihito inspires him of so many unspoken horrors. The beast within Asami is rallied by its bloodlust in order to quell its instinctive urge to protect. A truth Asami now acknowledges, that it is all right and more gratifying to be owned by someone whose worth is not limited in words and definition.

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_Indeed._  Asami chuckles wryly.  _Tossing my heart whenever he is in danger._

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

The chorus is played once more, Asami loses himself to the memories of their relationship.

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

Asami's calculating reservations and the masks he wore all fall short to one Takaba Akihito. Giving up such control is a bitter pill to swallow, but like whenever Akihito became the focal point, Asami Ryuuichi surrenders. As it is his due, Asami Ryuuichi's entirety in equal for a priceless prize such as Takaba Akihito.

_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

Freedom is all smoke and mirrors to Asami's eyes. If Akihito had taken hold of him, keep him wrapped up like no one else, Asami will do the same. The means he has used (for now) and will use (in any possible escaping). In every ways...

_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

Asami Ryuuichi is the kind of man that never denies himself. Hidden underneath that cold, apathetic surface is too much burning intensity that can never be quenched. Inside is an all consuming hunger of dark passions that could never be fully satisfied. Asami covets and owns whatever he desires at any cost. Without remorse. Without mercy.

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

And with no regrets Asami will readily bare it all, giving himself completely to the unknowing possession of a man a decade and nearly half his junior.

The things he has sacrifice and will continue to do so for Akihito.

**~*The Love Song*~**

And the song is over as a contemplative silence drops inside Asami's office.

**~*The Love Song*~**

After knocking twice, Kirishima comes in. To his visible surprise and relief, the underlying tension is gone from Asami's visage. Spying the familiar CD album on the table, Kirishima silently has to offer his thanks to it.

The gleam of recognition lits up on Kirishima's eyes, a change that Asami's keen observation picks up easily. "Do you know  _who_  gave this to Akihito, Kirishima?"

Sensing the importance of the question or particularly the subject has make Kirishima to be more confused but he answers anyway, "Asami-sama it was your gift to Takaba-kun as he is a fan of Lindsey Sterling."

A brow rises in query.

"A Christmas gift from last year," Kirishima clarifies, perceiving the look of recollection from Asami, he drives it home with these details. "I'm not questioning Takaba-kun's knowledge but there is no indication from the dossier that he is capable of understanding and speaking the English language but he is a violin enthusiast, Asami-sama."

There is a pin drop silence as Asami freezes for a moment before a startled sound of laughter escapes from him before a thoughtful expression erase the former. The change is so instant that it might have been an over imagination in Kirishima's part

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima asks tentatively, the mood swings of Asami worrying him to the bone.

"I'm going home earlier today, Kirishima."

This announcement has thrown Kirishima out of the loop, but perceiving the almost will he dare think giddy air around Asami has kept this observation closed to his heart.

"Today is Valentine's Day, Asami-sama," Kirishima throws in like a cherry on top of the cake. Before, such events would hold no interest to his boss but since Takaba comes in to the picture, things change. Knowing the boy, he might probably prepared Giri chocolates or even better Honmei chocolates for Asami.

"I see." Asami's smiling expression inwardly sends Kirishima the creeps.

Well, it is Takaba that will deal with the man soon.

**~*The Love Song*~**

Asami knows that he has possessive issues. As time passed by, he dealt with it with efficiency that it will not smother Akihito. But to be jealous of his own self is a comical turnabout.

Kirishima's reminder produces a flashback to him, recalling a note from a bodyguard of how excited Akihito had been about Lindsey Sterling's latest soundtracks. But Asami had not had the time for during those two weeks he was away for a business trip, since there was a minor adjustment that needed to be done in one of his territories. So he had given the order to Kirishima to find that particular album as a present for Akihito.

However once he gave the gift to Akihito that Christmas evening, the two of them were both distracted by a more pressing matter of spending time with one another. So the gift must have been forgotten until now.

No wonder, Akihito's last look before he left was one of protectiveness. The love song is in a way an indirect confession in Asami's part.

And he has no knowledge of it.

Once again, Asami huffs in silent mirth of laughter.

**~*The Love Song*~**

"Finally! Yes! I've done it!" Akihito whoops a victory fist on the air, his joy so palpable he dances a jig around the kitchen. "After all those weeks of reading various cook books and failed experiments after another. YEN PINCHING. BACK-TO-BACK GROCERY SHOPPING. IT'S FINISHED TO ABSOLUTE PERFECTION! I'M FINALLY DOOOOONEEE!"

With a bow far from graceful, he tosses the hair-net. Akihito looks quite a sight with his hair mussed up like bird's nest and brownish slimy streaks on his cheeks and apron.

The euphoria finally leaving him minutes later, Akihito cleans up the evidence of what he has been up to. He will not put it pass Ryuuichi to be his insufferable, smug self lording it all over him of this girlish preparation for a special someone. But his lover deserves this offering especially from the insightful gift he just opened today…

A red campfire appears at his Akihito's face from the quick review of his mind. Glancing at the clock, he has enough time for a shower and to collect himself.

With another round of maniacal laughter, Akihito hides his treasure inside the fridge before the big reveal.

**~*The Love Song*~**

Upon his wake, Akihito feels a pair of hot lips nibbling his own. While sleep is still fogging his mind, it did not stop him to automatically open his mouth to let the familiar intruder in. This kiss is different. It is slow and sensual, building the simmering heat between them in lingering caress, as the tongue probes and tastes every corner of his mouth. Akihito starts to reciprocate using his own tongue, entwining it to the other almost teasingly into suction. The pressure gradually increases as they exchanges with each other's air as if trying to breathe through the act alone rather than through their noses.

A firm grip at the back of his head holds him until Akihito senses that he can't breathe if the vacuuming kiss did not stop that makes him to tear away from Ryuuichi's branded tongue-wrestling kiss unwillingly, as it's comparable to having his own soul being suck out from his body.

Fluttering his eyes opened, Akihito sees the smug smile as Ryuuichi's looming figure surveys. So close that the sexual electrifying heat sparks between them. It made Akihito to flush pink to see that look.

Even after all the rare times he received that look, the intensifying gaze still melts him into a puddle of goo. And it makes him painfully aroused at the same time.

But there is something else into those golden depths…

The moment of observation ended as Ryuuichi's lips surges forward once again, this time latching into the sweet spot below his ear. Akihito moans as it sucks harder intent on placing a mark. Soothing the suction with a gentle tongue rubbing, Akihito grips a tight fist on the Ryuuichi's bathrobe to halt him in further explorations.

Akihito then makes a show of rolling his eyes in exasperation. Trust Asami Ryuuichi to attack him on his sleep. But the incoming activity must wait.

"What's wrong, Ryuuichi?"

"I have no knowledge that you knew the English language, Akihito."

Akihito shakes of his surprise at the non-sequitur question to inspect if there is an insult beneath those words. Cleared up there is none, he explains, "I did not take classes in English. It was self-study."

Akihito pauses at the brief flash of amazement on Asami's eyes, he can't help but be offended. "Don't underestimate  _me_ , Ryuuichi. Anyway, foreign language particularly western ones come easy to me."

Shooting the man with a pointed look Akihito shares, "I'm a photographer, chances are there will be future sight-seeing and travels around the world and communication is a must." Then, he immediately sat up from the couch to stride into the kitchen. At the act, Akihito misses the hardened look from Asami's eyes at his admission of future plans.

Taking out a glass from the fridge, Akihito pours out his gift to Asami. Handing it over him, Akihito waits for the judgement.

Akihito squirms slightly as Asami takes a sip.

"So?" Akihito persists as the bastard has the gall to prolong the tension between them by slowly savoring the drink in silence.

The empty glass is then put on the table.

"Passable," Asami offers but not without the teasing gleam from his eyes at Akihito's visible nervousness.

_Sadist._  "I'm humbly honoured," Akihito quips jovially as pride swell into his chest at the subtle praise.

"What is this?"

"Chocolate soup, a concoction of healthy dietitian. Kirishima forbid that I will bestow upon the great Asami Ryuuichi something unhealthy during Valentine's Day. For you, I tweaked it with dark chocolates since we both know that you hate sweets."

"I'm touch by your concern, Akihito."

Good thing Akihito can hear the sincerity underscored from those words or Ryuuichi would be sporting a black-eye from him.

"There is still more of it if you want."

"I would rather prefer to taste it onyou."

A beat. "Or  _in_  you." Asami smiles.

Akihito gulps as realization dawns on his face however, at the leering desire of the darkening heat coming from those golden eyes. And he is hoping that the Valentines gift will somehow ward his ass for tonight only for Ryuuichi to flip it over to his benefit. Again.

"O-oi... R-Ryuu-… Ryuuichiii! W-ait! S-sto-p! I-IT S-SHOULD N-NO-T B-BE D-DRI-NK L-LIKE T-THA-T… A-AH!"

Needless to say, his struggling protests are all for naught and futile against Asami Ryuuichi's relentless show of appreciation (love).

* * *

 

_Before leaving,_   **please leave a review** ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Song: All of Me by John Legend and Lindsey Sterling
> 
> Honmei Chocolate – Chocolate of Love  
> Giri Chocolate – Obligatory Chocolate  
> Chocolate soup - like Aki said it's concoction and a very healthy drink made of different spices and fruits, flavored with chocolate. It is found in the Philippines.


End file.
